The Hills Have More Eyes
by hutchshottie
Summary: Short Story - An Alternate ending to The Hills Have Eyes The 4 friends are enjoying a relaxing weekend at Lodge Lodge, but terror follows when 4 unknown men break in….will Archie and Jughead protect their ladies…..or will the night turn into a nightmare for the friends.
1. Chapter 1

Preview.

The 3 sat on the floor, looking at each other with fear, shock, worry and all the emotions you go through when threatened in your own home. They watched the men in front of them pace.

A noise from upstairs made them all look to the ceiling, a move that would not result in them seeing what caused the noise, but was a natural reaction people had when a sound was heard above them. They knew it was potentially not a good sound, their friend was still not with them and they all knew it indicated that something was wrong….they were at the mercy of these men in front of them….but he was potentially at the mercy of something and someone worse


	2. Monopoly For All

Sorry for the delay in getting this going. Wont bore you with my life but my nephews are more important then a few words on a page and they have needed me these last few weeks.

But here we are. Chp 1.

This is meant to be a short story, but my short stories tend to get...um...long!

Chapter 1

The Hills Have More Eyes

Jughead handed over the last of his money to Veronica, she was good at this and that was almost ruining his plans.

"Spend it wisely Lodge. You wont get more out of me." Jughead said, smiling gently at her.

"Looks like you wont be able to Jug…..down to your last dime." Betty pointed at the lack of money in front of him.

"I have never been good at Monopoly." Jughead smirked, snipping his drink. "Jellybean would always win when we played a game."

"Stop whining Jones, that's how I roll!" Veronica laughed.

"One day, we are going to Vegas." Archie said to his girl.

"You know it." Veronica replied. The two love birds kissed and Jughead and Betty sniggered.

"Well that has ruined my plan to get all of the properties and put up Jones Hotels and charge you all a fortune." Jughead smiled.

"Who needs more Margaritas?" Veronica said. She headed to the kitchen and soon returned with a pitcher of drink. She poured the liquid into her friends glasses.

"This is really nice, after the last few months we have had. It's nice to sit and relax, a bit of reality." Betty said.

"What playing Monopoly?!" Jughead replied.

"You know what I mean." She replied.

"B is right. It's so nice to just sit and relax." Veronica replied, backing up her friend.

"And maybe write?" Jughead said.

"You brought your laptop?" Veronica asked.

"A writer does not go far from his instrument…..wait where is my laptop?" he asked.

"I think you put it with our bags upstairs" Betty explained.

"I'll be right back." Jughead said. Jughead disappeared upstairs, sprinting and taking 2 steps at a time.

"So how's things with Chic?" Veronica asked Betty.

"I don't know, something isn't right with him and now Jughead agrees with me." Betty said.

"Jug has met him?" Archie asked.

"This morning, he was at home when Jug came to collect me. " She leant forward and lowered her voice "Jug said he almost threatened him"

"What?" Archie asked.

"Something isn't right with him and I wish I knew what." Betty replied.

R*R*R*

Outside, 4 men sat in a dark car, the Lodge in their view. One of the men in the front glanced up at an open patio style door.

"Looks like thats our way in." he said.

"Upstairs?" Another asked.

"Its open and easy to get too. We can surprise them with little to no noise. Don't fancy breaking the door down and announcing our entrance." he said.

"How exactly is that easy to get too." One of the men in the back seat asked, looking up at the high door and patio veranda.

"You forget, I have grown up around here and my dad has worked on almost every posh lodge down this way. That there is a summer house, it's not far from the veranda, we jump off the cliff side there down to the rooftop of the summer house, then it's a small stretch to the patio door. Used to do it to Annabell Zeiu years ago so her dad did not see me. These places are laid out the same down here."

"Are we really going to do this?" Another man in the back asked

"Yes, do you know how much these places are worth, what they hold. And bonus…..who is currently staying in this one." The man replied.

"Don't back out on us now." The driver looked back to the smaller man.

"I am not, just dont see how breaking in while there is someone in there is going to help."

"The owner of this lodge is a rather rich and powerful man and right now his precious daughter is inside. Probably along with a healthy safe full of money. My dad installed many safes in these houses, included this one. Arm yourselves, it's time to go." Each man pulled down a black balaclava hood and got out of the car. They headed to the trunk of the car and each pulled out a weapon. Bats, axes and knives were packed inside a large duffle. One man pulled out a gun, checked it and handed it to the man beside him. He then repeated the action and put his gun in the back of his waistband. The four dark covered men headed to the small hillside beside the property and jumped down onto the roof of the summer house. In seconds they were on their approach to the upper floor.

R*R*R*

Taking 2 steps at a time, Jughead ran up stairs and down the hallway to the room him and Betty were sharing. As he entered the room he noticed his laptop on the bed. He walked in and did not see the men in the room. The door slammed shut behind him and 2 men emerged from behind it.

"Well, well well." One of the masked men said.

"What the…."Jughead started to say, but something hard smashed down on his head and he collapsed to the floor stunned. From the floor Jughead looked up and to the masked faces of now 4 men in the room. "Who…." Jughead tried to say. His head was swimming and he felt dizzy.

"Now his is a pickle. Ryan, be a lamb and help our friend up." One man said. Another grabbed Jughead and pulled him off the floor. He shoved him hard on the bed.

"Get off me." Jughead called out.

"I don't have time for this, Ryan…..show him your skills." The man said. The one called Ryan swung his fist and connected with Jugheads jaw.

The young man collapsed unconscious on the bed.


	3. An Acquaintance?

Sorry its been a while since I updated. Been super busy at work and out of work.

But to make up for it. Longer chapter!

RRRRRRRRRR

Downstairs the rest of the teens were laughing and joking, unaware of the intruders slowly descending the stairs.

"Does he really take that laptop everywhere?" Veronica asked Betty.

"Yeah, like he says, writers dont go far from their laptops." Betty replied.

"And there is more of them." A mans voice came from the stairs. The teens turned around to see 3 masked men rush down the stairs, weapons all in their hands. Betty jumped behind Archie, Veronica grabbed his hand as they gasped in shock.

"Who are you?" Archie asked the man who was slowly advancing on the huddled group. Betty looked up the stairs hoping to see Jughead appear, but no one was there. Her heart started to race.

"You really think I am gonna tell you kid. But I know you." He looked at Veronica. "So you know what I am here for."

"No. No idea." Veronica said, trying to play dumb.

"Don't test me rich girl. Where is the safe?" he asked.

"We dont have one." She said. He stepped closer to her, Archie gripped her hand in reassurance.

"Don't even think of lying to me. I know more about this place then you do Lodge." The man glanced to Betty who had kept her eyes fixed on the empty stairs. "And besides, I know you will do what I say." He said.

"And what makes you think that?" Veronica stood strong, letting go of Archies hand and defiantly crossing her arms in front of her.

"Because one of my boys is keeping your friend company upstairs. You cross me, you try anything…..and he has instructions to exercise his right to bare arms." Archie looked at him then reached and pulled Veronica back to him.

"What have you done with our friend?" Archie asked, feeling Betty gripping his arm in fear.

"Little of this, little of that. Right now all you and that pretty lady behind you need to be worried about is if Ms Lodge here cooperates with us." The man looked back to Veronica. "I will ask again Princess, where is the safe?"

"Honestly I dont know. We dont have one." Veronica said.

"V, please….." Betty begged. Veronica looked back to her best friend.

"I am telling the truth, as far as I know we don't have a safe." She looked back to the masked man in front of her. "If we have one, my parents never told me about it."

"Search the place." He instructed the 2 men behind him. The men split up and started to look behind frames and cupboards.

"If I find you are lying to me Princess, I will end you." The man threatened.

"And you will go through me before you lay one finger on her." Archie stepped forward. The man whipped his hand up and hit Archie across the face. The connection of the hand onto his cheek made Archie recoil back in shock.

"Archie!" The girls gasped. Archie held his cheek and gave the girls a reassuring nod.

"Don't try it tough guy." The man pulled the gun from his waist band. "Cause I have more then 3 friends with me."

RRRRRRRRRRRRR

With his head still pounding, Jughead laid on the soft bed. Unsure how he got there and what had caused him to wake up with such a pounding headache. He opened his eyes gently, expecting to see the sun beaming through the windows. But the room was dark. It was still night. He was remembering a game and then nothing. He reached his hands to his aching head but something felt wrong. He managed to focus on the hands in front of him. They had been bound together.

"What the…" He said. He sat up, using his bound hands to help him to move. He glanced ahead of him and noticed a man dressed in black, a hood over his head. Jughead began to panic. Had the Black Hood returned?

"So he awakes." The man spoke. Jughead shuffled back on the bed as his eyes came into contact with the gun in the mans hand.

"Who are you?" Jughead asked the man.

"Is it too much of a cliche to say…...your worst nightmare?" The man sniggered.

"Actually yes." Jughead replied. He looked around him, trying to make sense of what was happening. His thoughts soon turned to his friends. Where were they? Was this man alone? "Where are my friends?"

"Right now….having tea and scones with my colleagues. Then maybe a round of golf after." The man said. He moved further out of the shadow he was in and advanced on the bed Jughead was sitting on. "This wont take long, sit tight and it will be over with soon."

"Why don't I believe you?" Jughead replied.

"Believe what you want kid. We are not here for you. But the Lodge girl….thats a different story."

"Wait….what?" As much as Jughead was not a lover of the Lodge family, he didn't want anything to happen to Veronica. "The Lodges are not going to stand for anything like this, you know that?"

"Thats where you are wrong kid. People like the Lodges have been parading their wealth around this town for years, time for their come uppance."

"Then why all this?" He lifted his bound hands. "Why not just grab what cash or valuables they have and flee?"

"Well you being up here was not part of the plan." Ryan replied. "And plans can sometimes change"

RRRRRRRRRRRRRRR

Veronica glared at the man in front of her, something looked familiar something was ringing alarm bells for her. The man looked at her, evil in his unmasked eyes.

"Got a problem Lodge?"

"I know you." Veronica said. Archie and Betty looked at her in shock and disbelief.

"What?" Archie exclaimed. Veronica was reaching in her mind to try and unlock her memories. Bringing up her childhood days, playing around the lodge, the town, the lake.

"Shut up." The man said.

"Them eyes, the voice. I do know you." She said. All of a sudden it clicked. "Cassidy?"

"Who?" Archie asked.

"Oh My God." Betty exclaimed. Archie looked at her, confused that she knew him as well.

"Ronny, you know him?" Archie asked.

"Kinda. We bumped into him earlier at the local store. Him and his family have grown up around here, with me." Veronica stood up and faced the man. "Take that hood off. " The man looked at her and slowly removed the hood. Standing in front of the teens was indeed the young man the girls had seen at the local store.

"So why are you doing this? You want the safe, you could have easily have broken in here when we were not home. Why now?" Veronica asked.

"Much like most of the safes in these posh lodges around here, they are protected by high tech security, fingerprints, voice recognition. And I just know the lodge of Hiraim Lodge would be as high tech and secure as his dirty money could make it. Now you are here….makes it easier."

"But I dont know where it is. If I did I would tell you so you can leave." Veronica said.

"Well Princess, you had better hope we find it." He said.

"Then let us help, make this whole thing go quicker so you can leave." Archie said.

"What am I …..stupid? Having you kids roaming all over. Not a chance. Sit down and shut up." Cassidy demanded. Veronica stood still, staring at the young man. "Got a hearing problem?"

"Tell your friends to bring Jughead down here." She demanded.

"Not until we find that safe. Our insurance policy." He said.

"And what if you dont find it?" Betty asked.

"You dont want to know blondie."

"If you hurt him, my father will stop at nothing to find you." Veronica said.

"Like to see him try. Now shut up and sit down. All of you on the floor now!" He yelled. The 3 looked at each other, a bit of fear and a bit of uncertainty in their looks. "Sit down!" He yelled again. The friends slowly lowered themselves to the floor. Both girls hanging onto Archies arms for comfort.

"If any of you move…..you know what will happen."

The 3 sat on the floor, looking at each other with fear, shock, worry and all the emotions you go through when threatened in your own home. They watched the man in front of them pace.  
A noise from upstairs made them all look to the ceiling, a move that would not result in them seeing what caused the noise, but was a natural reaction people had when a sound was heard above them. They knew it was potentially not a good sound, their friend was still not with them and they all knew it indicated that something was wrong….they were at the mercy of these men in front of them….but he was potentially at the mercy of something and someone worse.

RRRRRRRRRRRRRR

Jughead glared at the man in front of him. He was a serpent, and he was not going to stand for this. Being controlled by this man. He stood up and the man turned around to face him.

"Got something to say kid?" he said.

"I am not a kid. I am my own man and I refuse to be under the control of some feeble excuse of a man. Cant even show his face!" Jughead blurted out. The man did not react at first. He looked at Jughead and slowly removed his hood. He was a youngish man, but Jughead did not recognise him. All of a sudden the man brought his hand up and hit Jughead on the side of his head with the butt of a handgun. Jughead hit the floor with a large thud, something that no doubt his friends below him would have heard. Jughead brought his bound hands to his head, trying to check for bleeding. He could not reach what was now a very aching bump he had no doubt. The man leant down and towered over Jughead.

"Feeble ha? I beg to differ kid." Ryan almost glared at him. "Who has the better ground right now? You rich kids always think you are better then others."

"Whoever said I was one of those rich kids. I live in a trailer with my father who works at a diner."

"But you are here, with the over privileged Lodge girl. Same in my eyes." The man reached down and pulled Jughead up by his arm, pulling him close. "Anyone who is in the company of someone like the Lodges deserves to be brought down a peg." He pushed Jughead back down on the bed. As he fell, the man looked at Jugheads arm. Something caught his eye. The man forced Jughead to lay still and roughly pushed the sleeve of his t-shirt up.

"What are you doing?" Jughead asked.

"Whats that?" Ryan asked looking at the tattoo on his arm.

"What?" Jughead asked, unsure what he was talking about.

"You are a Serpent?" The man asked backing off the young man. Jughead sat up straight looking at the man. Was this it? Was this a chance to get this man on his side, Jughead thought.

"What if it is?" Jughead asked.

"You are too young….it can't be."

"What do you know about the Serpents?" Jughead stood up once more and faced him."More then you would know." he pushed Jughead back onto the bed. Jughead fell on his back. Ryan pointed his gun at his face. "This changes everything."


	4. ForsythePendletonJones

Apologise for the lack of updates. A heart issue and trip to A+E have started a few months of health issues. I will try and update as much as I can

xxxxxxxxxx

Downstairs the men stopped and looked up as they heard the same noise as the friends had heard.

"What was that?" One asked, pushing back a large painting.

"Ryan is probably showing dear 'jughead' his talents for making people silent" Cassidy said. "I can't control him sometimes."

"You know who I am, you know I am good for the money. Let my friends go, let Jughead down here, and I will get you all you would ever want." Veronica spoke up. Though she was not always a fan of Jughead and his ways, she wouldn't want him to come to harm. She knew she needed to make a move.

"The rich kid is right, there is no safe around here. Lets just get some money from her and go." One of the men approached Cassidy.

"No. Its here somewhere. Go and check on Ryan." He instructed. The man headed up the stairs, taking two at a time.

"How many times do I have to tell you. We don't have a safe and if we did, I have no idea where it is." Veronica said. "Let me call my dad, we can get you whatever you want…"

"No! Shut up Lodge." Cassidy raised his voice.

"We have to make sure Jughead is ok." Betty whispered to Archie.

"I know. But remember, Jug is a tough one. He can handle himself." Archie replied. He looked up as the man popped his head down the stairs.

"Cass man, you got to see this." He said. Cassidy looked from the teens to the man at the stairs.

"Watch them, if they move. Shoot them." Cassidy headed up the stairs and left the man standing in front of the group. Archie looked at him. He didn't look as determined as the others, maybe he was a way to get on top of the situation.

"Look man, Cassidy is going to get you, all of you, in a lot of trouble. You haven't done anything wrong right now. Just let us go and….." Archie stood up.

"No! Sit down." The man looked at Archie, but Archie was not about to back down. He had his 2 favourite women to protect, and he needed to get to his friend.

"There is time, go. Take one of the cars….."Archie said. The man was not impressed. He advanced on Archie and pointed his gun at him.

"I said sit down kid." The man almost growled.

"Arch!" Veronica said.

"No Ronny, I have had enough of this." Archie stepped forward. "Tell Cassidy, we demand he lets Jughead down here now." The man glared at Archie and raised his gun. In a second he clattered the side of the gun against Archies temple. The teen fell to the ground stunned.

"Archie!"

xxxxxxxxxxx

Cassidy stood in the doorway of the bedroom. Jughead was sat on the bed, his hands still bound. Ryan stood beside him.

"What the hell is going on in here Ry?" Cassidy asked.

"You need to see this man." Ryan grabbed Jugheads arm. Jughead tried to fight him off but Ryan held him down. He pulled the sleeve up and revealed the tattoo.

"What the hell?" Cassidy exclaimed walking forward and looking closely at the tattoo. "Where did you get that?" He asked.

"Where do you think?" Jughead shot back at him, a bit more sash then he should have shown to a man with a gun.

"You are too young to be a serpent"

"That shows how much you dont understand us. Half the group are my age, all go to local schools with me." Jughead explained.

"Wow, Serpents are going downhill Ryan." Cassidy said. Jughead jumped up and faced Cassidy.

"How dare y…." He started to protest but Cassidy punched him in the jaw. Jughead fell back on the bed but at an angle, he rolled off and hit the floor. Cassidy stood over him.

"Whats your name?" he asked him. Jughead was still reeling from the impact on the floor, his head was slightly fuzzy.

"Why?" Was all Jughead managed to ask.

"Because I asked, and I am the one with the gun. They called you Jughead. No way thats a real name. If it is, your parents need to go back to parent class." Cassidy said. He pulled his leg back and released a kick to Jugheads stomach. Jughead coughed out the pain as best as he could. "Name?"

"Forsythe….Pendleton…..Jones." Jughead managed to say.

"F P Jones…...you his kid?" Cassidy asked him. Jughead composed himself and stood up facing him.

"How do you know my father?" Jughead asked, struggling to breathe between words.

"Where is he?" Cassidy asked. Jughead looked at him confused.

"Tell me, how do you know him?"

"You are not the only kid to grow up in or around the Southside Serpents." Cassidy said.

"You are a Serpent?"

"I didn't say I was a Serpent. But I know them, what they are, what they do to families."

"What they do…..? We dont hurt people." Jughead said.

"They hurt mine." Cassidy replied.


	5. Plan B

I apologise for the lack of timely updates. Been a whirlwind few weeks/months. My dad had surgery, I got an awesome role in my Panto (Ugly StepSister...hummmm!), more health worries and planning my 40th birthday.

Mostly I have been struggling to get going with this story. Its one I want to write...but struggling.

So bare with me. I will get it updated as often as I can.

RDRDRDRD

Jughead looked from Cassidy to the other 2 men in the room. That left 1 more downstairs with his friends. He silently hoped the fiery threesome would overpower the man and get the upper hand on the situation. Not much made Jughead feel unnerved, but the look in Cassidys eyes was close to worrisome.

"No way would any Serpent hurt a family." Jughead insisted.

"You are so green kid." Cassidy answered.

"I am not a kid." Jughead glared at him. "You know my dad, you know what he will do if you hurt me or my friends."

"Does it look like I am worried about that kid?" Cassidy pushed him down on the bed, Jughead felt the pain pierce his chest. "This changes it all. Ryan, watch him. He moves you know what to do. Todd, time we moved this whole adventure along. Lets chat with the Lodge girl." Cassidy and Todd headed out the door, leaving Ryan standing over Jughead. Cassidy headed down the stairs and saw Archie on the floor, the girls crowded around him. "What the hell is going on here?" he asked.

"Someone got a but mouthy." The man said.

"Bit feisty hey kid." Cassidy said approaching the group on the floor.

"I just want to know Jughead is ok." Archie asked. "Why are you keeping him away from us?"

"He is fine. And will be as long as Veronica here works with me."

"What?" Archie stood up, followed by both girls.

"Work with you?" Veronica was confused.

"Seeing as you are insisting there is no safe, and John and his pals here have failed to find it. We have a plan B. Where is your cell phone?"

"In my purse, upstairs." She said.

"John…..go find it." Cassidy said. The man headed upstairs. Cassidy looked back to the group.

"So what is Plan B?" Betty asked.

"To get money any way we can. Lodge here is worth a bit, and I am sure her criminal father would pay for her." Cassidy said. Veronica stepped forward, crossing her arms in front of her.

"He will destroy you before he gives you any money." She said.

"Oh he will pay, to get his princess back. That I am sure of." Cassidy said. John returned and handed Cassidy a pink cellphone. He scrolled down the screen and pressed when he found what he was looking for. He handed it to Veronica. "Say hello." He said. The phone rang and it wasn't long before Hiriam answered.

"Veronica?"

"Daddy." She said. "I….." Cassidy snatched the phone off her.

"Listen to me carefully Mr Lodge. I have your daughter and her 3 friends. We are having fun at your Lodge. Care to join us, oh and bring $250,000 as a sort of payment for their safe release."

"Who is this?" Hiriam asked.

"You think I am going to tell you?"

"Let them go or you will regret it." Hiriam threatened.

"Oh you wont do anything, not while I have a gun on your daughter. It could easily go off by accident."

"If you hurt them….."

"You come with my money and I wont." Cassidy replied.

"I will come and we will have words my friend." Hiriam said.

"I am not here alone Mr Lodge. And each one of my friends has no problem breaking bones….but rest assured, we will leave your daughter until you get here….then you can hear her screams."

"Dont you dare touch her."

"Oh dont worry she will be last. But I will take great pleasure in slapping down her friends, starting with Archie here."

"Let me talk to Veronica." Hiriam demanded.

"No, you know where we are." He turned the phone off and looked at Veronica.

"Now we wait for dear daddy to arrive."

RDRDRD

Hiriam set his phone down and stood in stony silence. His wife walked through the room, a glass of wine in her hand. She noticed how sombre her husband was.

"What is it?" She asked. Hiriam glanced up to his wife and for a moment she thought she could see a tear in his eye. "What has happened?"

"Someone has Veronica and her friends hostage, at our lodge. He wants a ransom for them."

"What? Is she ok?" Hermonie asked.

"I think so. I heard her for a second."

"We have to go." Hermonie said.

"I know, I will get the money arranged." Hiriam picked up his phone.

"I should call Fred and Alice." Hermonie said. "I dont think FP will appreciate a call from us, Alice will call him."

"I do not need a Serpent poking his nose in while I am dealing with this."

"His son is there as well as our daughter. He has a right to know."

"I do not want the Serpents steaming in and putting our daughters life at risk." Hiriam said.

"You would want to know if our daughter was in trouble."

"And right now she is. I have business to attend to so we can see she is returned to us safe." Hiriam walked off, chatting on the phone. Hermonie made a call to Fred and they all arranged to meet at Pops to get FP and head to the Lodge. Fred and Alice were pacing outside the front door of Pops as The Lodges arrived.

"FP?" Hermonie asked as she noticed the Serpent was not waiting.

"We cant find him right now and without reaching out to the Serpents we might not be able to let him know." Alice said.

"No Serpents, we need to stay calm and collected in order for the kids to be safe. The Serpents will rush in." Hiriam replied.

"I have left a message here and at his trailer for him to call me. Thats all we can do." Alice said.

"Any more news?" Fred asked.

"No more calls. He will wait until I get there. I am only allowing you to come with me as they are your children too, but if this man knows you are there he may react in ways we do not want." Hiraim explained as they all got into his car.

"We have to be there Hiriam." Fred said.


	6. Family Ties

I apologise for the time in between each chapter. I really am struggling to get "in" to this story. But I will carry on.

RRRRRRRRRRRRRR

The night was getting on and the friends were battling tiredness. Archie had refused to even close his eyes. Wanting to keep an eye on the girls, to protect them. He sat on the couch, Betty laid down with her head in his lap. Veronica had been allowed into the kitchen to brew up some coffee. Cassidy and Todd sat opposite the couch, while John was in the kitchen with Veronica.

"Why are you are mixed up with someone like him?" Veronica asked the young man.

"Thats none of your business rich girl." He said. Veronica turned and looked at him.

"What is everyones beef with a family that has done well for themselves?"

"You haven't worked for it. Your father is like all the men who own the lodges up and down this stretch. Got here by underhanded work and luck."

"Sounds like you have a problem with it all, along with your buddy in there."

"He is my brother." He said.

"Oh keeping it in the family. And the other two, are they family too?" She asked, pouring milk into a jug.

"No they are not. You finished?" he asked her.

"Just need to tray it up all." She said, placing the pot, jug and cups on the tray. She added a bowl of sugar and a plate of biscuits. She could not believe she was making refreshments for these low lifes.

"Just tell me one thing. Why is he keeping our friend upstairs? Is he ok?" She asked.

"If its ready, then lets go back in."

"No….not until you tell me." She demanded.

"Problem John?" Cassidy stood at the doorway.

"No, its ready. " He said walking through into the lounge area. Cassidy stopped in front of Veronica as she walked through the doorway.

"Dont even try it." He said.

"What?" She asked, that innocent but determined look in her eyes.

"Nothing will stop me from getting all I want tonight." Cassidy said. "Not you trying to convince my men to turn against me."

"Shows how little you know, I was just asking him if Jughead was ok."

"Why do you care?" Cassidy asked her. "He doesn't exactly hang around with the likes of the Lodges"

"He is a friend, and I wont have you hurting him."

"Just worry about yourself little girl."

"Little…..we are almost the same age." She said.

"Living in a dream world kid." Cassidy said.

"Can I at least take a drink to my friend upstairs?" She asked.

"No." He replied. Veronica carried the tray and placed it on the coffee table. She poured out some drinks, handing one to Archie. He roused the dozing Betty and handed her the drink, accepting another from Veronica.

"Any luck?" Betty whispered to her.

"No, I tried. Even offered to take up a drink. They are determined to keep him up there." Veronica replied.

"We can't just sit here." Archie said.

"We might have too. My dad is on his way and will most likely be bringing back up. He won't stand for it."

"You think he is going to bring the money?" Betty asked.

"Of course, but he wont hand it over. He will have some trick or ploy to get us out of here."

"You think?" Betty was unconvinced.

"Yeah he will have a plan. Trust me"

RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR

"So thats the plan?" Fred asked looking over to Hiriam in the back of the limo.

"Got a problem with it Andrews?" The man asked him.

"Why can't we just give them the money they are asking for? They will let the kids go if we do." Alice replied.

"Simply handing over money for hostages rarely works. We need to force their hands." Hiriam answered.

"By telling them they can't have the money, by demanding they do as YOU ask. Hiraim, that will put the kids lives at risk. We just give them the money." Fred said.

"We should have waited for FP and the Serpents, they could back us up and get them out safely." Alice said.

"The Serpents dont do things for safety Alice." Hermonie said.

"Well I trust them. FP wont do anything to risk their lives." Alice replied.

"We do it my way. No one gets the best of the Lodges." Hiriam said.

"Well it seems they have at this moment. They have managed to get into your Lodge and get close to your daughter. I think they have the upper hand right now. I wont risk my son's life." Fred stated.

"Fred, you know me, you know the business I deal with…...the people I encounter. Some of them are not so friendly. I know how to deal with people like this." Hiriam stated.

"Fred you have to trust us. We wont risk the kids lives, but at the same time we cannot give in to people like this." Hermonie said.

RRRRRRRRRRR

Cassidy stood at the front windows looking out at the rising moon. The night was falling into early morning. He had not expected to be in this situation. In his plan, he was hiding away at a distant resort, celebrating his heist success. He had not expected to fail to find the pot of gold. But his dad has always taught him to be resourceful, and he was going to make the most of what he had in front of him. John headed over to him and leant against the wall looking at his older brother.

"Why are we still here Cass?" he asked.

"You know why. Look at what has presented itself to us." Cassidy said.

"What? What exactly is that?" John asked, almost exasperated at his brothers plan.

"That kid up there is what I have waited for my whole life."

"The Serpent? Why? Please dont say because of Mom?"

"Why else do you think Johnny." Cassidy replied. John shook his head.

"I told you not to call me that." John replied.

"I have to do this John. For her."

"You really think she would want this…..any of this?" John asked.

"Yes…...she would want the Serpents to pay for what they did."

"That boy up there has nothing to do with it. You are going to risk everything to get revenge using someone who knows nothing about mom and what happened?" John tried to reason with his brother.

"He is a serpent. He knows. They all know."

"Then ask him." John almost demanded.

"Growing a pair on you Johnny? This is my deal and I call the shots." Cassidy said.

"What do you think is going to happen when the Serpents find out we have one of their own? We are gonna to have one mighty pissed off gang standing outside ready to do all they can to get him back. That includes getting through us, whatever way they can."

"Let them try." Cassidy was defiant as he stood in front of his brother.

"This is not going get everything back for us, for Mom."

"Someone has to pay for what they done….that kid is the son of FP Jones. The leader. When is a chance ever going to be given to us again?" Cassidy looked at John. "Mom would still be here if it was not for them. How can you not want someone to pay for it?"

"I am not going to be able to stop you am I?" John asked him. Cassidy put a hand on his brothers shoulder.

"When have you ever?" He said. Cassidy wandered through and into the room where the 3 teens were resting. Archie was sat in the centre of the sofa, each girl laid with her head in his lap. He was trying to stay awake but was failing, dozing off every few seconds. Todd was pacing around the sofa, watching the 3.

"John stay here, I am gonna relieve Ryan for a while. I need a chat with that Serpent." Cassidy said. Archie's head jolted up when he heard Cassidy.

"What? Why?" Archie said sitting up. Betty and Veronica woke and slowly got up. Archie stood up. "What do you want with him?" He asked, feeling like a cd on repeat.

"Yeah i thought you wanted money from us." Veronica said.

"Plans change." Cassidy said heading up the stairs.

"Plans…..what does that mean…...what does Jughead mean to you?" Betty asked.

"Everything blondie…..everything."


	7. Down At The Lodge

Please accept my apologise for taking soooo long between updates. I was on stage as an "ugly sister" in Cinderella as part of my drama group...and now I get to direct the next show. its time consuming and stressful at times.

I also helped to raise money for the group and I am now in busy season at my work...so its been manic.

But things have calmed down slightly and I am trying to distract myself from my recent obsession...Watching DallmyD videos on Youtube. - that guy is awesome, You need to check out his videos.

But been thinking over the last few days I need to get into this and then seeing the Finale of season 3 - WOW!

Thanks for the messages of support. I do hate to leave a story. So bare with me and I will post as often as I can.

Here we go

RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR

Cassidy walked through the bedroom door, looking at Jughead as he did. The serpent was still sat on the bed, his sore hands bound in front of him. To Cassidy, Jughead looked as alert as ever. "Ryan, take a break. I need 5 minutes with Jones here." Cassidy said. He pulled a chair out and turned it around, its back facing Jughead. He sat down facing him.

"You surprise me kid."

"Why?" Jughead asked.

"Well your friends downstairs are struggling to stay awake, its…." He looked at his watch. "Woah…...3am. Are you not tired?"

"With you around…...I am not closing my eyes."

"Oh tough guy….dont look like it to me." Cassidy said. "I thought serpents were all rough and tough."

"Thats not what we are all about. You speak of knowing us, but you dont."

"I know more about the serpents then I ever want to know." Cassidy said.

"Then why the whole soap opera….drag it out moments. Why don't you tell me?"

"Because it makes the whole night so much more….fun. And will make a great dramatic moment when your father gets here."

"What?" Jughead jolted off the bed and faced Cassidy.

"Oh i thought you would like that. Part of my Plan B, C…...one of those anyway. The Lodges have been told we have their daughter and friends. And no doubt the perfect Coopers have been told, and word will get to your father. So I expect him to arrive soon. "

"And you will then regret the moment you broke in here and threatened me and my friends." Jughead said.

"No regrets here. This night has turned out to be better then I expected. A Serpent at my mercy…..oh and his pretty blonde girlfriend to play with." Cassidy said.

"You touch one hair on her head…...I will end you." Jughead stood in front of the man, glaring at him.

"Would love to see you try kid." Cassidy punched Jughead on the side of the head, making the young man hit the ground with a thud. Cassidy bent down next to Jughead. "Been a while since I had a blonde."

"Dont you….." Jughead tried to say. Cassidy struck him again on the head. Jughead collapsed to the ground, stunned.

"Now you behave, or I will find something fun to do with that girlfriend of yours….got it?" Jughead slowly nodded. It was about all he could muster. All of a sudden Cassidy pulled him off the floor and pushed him back onto the bed. "Sit and shut up. I am sure Lodge will be here any minute and we can get the party started."

"I dont get it."

"What is there to get?" Cassidy looked at him.

"You came here looking for money, valuables I take it?" Jughead enquired.

"You are quick."

"Then why change it all. Why invite Hiriam Lodge along? He will bring a lot of force with him so he can get Veronica back." Jughead pointed out.

"Because the game has changed. Seems Lodge has removed his safe. So the next best thing is his daughter…..He will pay to get her back. That takes care of the money side. And I have a feeling he will sacrifice you to us. The Lodges care for no one apart from themselves, especially a Serpent. So I get 2 for 1."

"Word travels. As soon as my father finds out…"

"Then the games can begin."

RRRRRr

A convoy of cars pulled up outside the driveway to the Lodge Lodge. They parked up and everyone got out. Stood looking up to his Lodge, Hiriam was joined by the other parents and a few of his own staff, led by his trusted aid Andre.

"Now what?" Fred asked.

"They will know we are here, they will call." Hiriam said.

"I still say we should have brought the police with us. We are no match for a gang with knives and guns." Alice said.

"We can't. If they see the police they will hurt the kids. We can't risk it!" Hermione replied.

"I still say we wait for FP." Fred said.

"You want to work with a Serpent?" Hiriam faced him.

"I have nothing against FP and his Serpents. They are a decent bunch of people." Fred answered.

"Who will go bombing in there, risking everything. We can't wait." Hiriam said.

"How did these people know the kids were going to be at the Lodge this weekend?" Alice asked, looking at Hiriam.

"I don't know. But you know the power of social media nowadays, would not surprise me if it played a part." Hiriam admitted. He looked over to Andre and nodded. The aide rushed off.

"Where is he going?" Fred asked.

"To get a lay out of whats going on. Who is in there."

"How is he going to do that?" Fred enquiried.

"Andre has his ways." Hiriam admitted.

"And what does that mean?" Fred stood facing the business man.

"Trust me Fred. We wont do anything to risk the lives of the kids." Hermione said.

"Why haven't they called yet? They must know we are here." Alice commented looking up at the house. A light was on in an upstairs room, another light was clear in the lounge area.

"They will call. We have what they want." Hiriam replied.


	8. A Different Story

Todd stood at the window watching the cars pull up to the end of the driveway. He looked over to Cassidy.

"Cass man…..they are here." He said.

"Show time." he smiled. He looked through the same window, eyeing up the Lodges as they stood looking up at the Lodge. "Haven't changed one bit. Still looking as uptight as usual. Umm seems we are someone missing." he said noticing that FP Jones was not stood with the others. The friends looked at each other.

"What does that mean?" Archie asked.

"Well it means, more work for me." Cassidy said. Archie looked at the young man, slightly confused.

"You promised to let us go when you get your money." Archie pointed out.

"And what makes you think I wont?" Cassidy looked at him.

"Let's just say, you dont strike me as an upstanding man." Archie replied. Cassidy stepped closer to him, glaring at him.

"You are really grating on me kid. Maybe I should shoot you, just to satisfy me." Cassidy threatened.

"Archie." Veronica gently spoke, putting her hand in his. "Something is telling me dear Hiraim might not bat an eyelid if you got hurt…...the one person who may take his precious daughter away from him."

"But he listens to me….his daughter. You touch Archie and thats just as bad as hurting me." Veronica said.

"Strikes me that you are not acting the same way for the Serpent. Does not surprise me that the Lodges do not care for the likes of a Serpent." Cassidy said.

"Why is that so important to you? You came here for the money….so why the interest in Jughead all of a sudden?" Archie asked.

"Thats my business kid. An opportunity has presented itself, I am not letting it go." Cassidy looked at Archie. "If you value your lives, you with keep your mouth shut." Archie looked at the ladies, both looked tired as just as scared as him. "Good…..Todd where is the rich kids phone?" Todd picked up Veronicas cellphone from the table and handed it to Cassidy. He pressed a number and let the phone ring. Outside the Lodge, Hiraim's phone rang. The parents all looked at him with anticipation.

"Hello" He answered.

"Quite a gang you have out there." Cassidy said.

"We are all here for the children, you dont expect parents to sit in their homes sipping coffee while their children are in danger." Hiriam said. Alice and Fred looked at him, surprised by the flash of caring in his voice. "So lets not exchange idle chat and get down to the reason we are here. The cash for the children. Send them out and I will bring the cash"

"Not as simple as that Lodge. We do this my way." Cassidy said.

"Fine." Hiriam replied.

"You put the money half way up the drive way. I will send out one of them to retrieve it and bring it back. Then I will let them leave." Cassidy described.

"How do I know you will keep your word on this?" Hiriam asked him.

"Oh don't worry. Its not them we are interested in. 20 mins." The phone went dead and he looked at the worried faces of the parents around him.

"So you actually have the money they have asked for in that bag?" Alice asked him.

"Yeah, I thought you had a plan." Fred asked.

"I do. But I also know a good plan, needs a back up." Hiriam said.

"Just give them the money. They said they will let the children go. Why rock the boat if we dont have too." Alice asked.

"Trust us Alice….." Hermonie started to say.

"You have the money, just hand it over. They have already said they are not interested in the children." Alice said. Fred looked at Hiriam who seemed to be watching his phone.

"Andre? What is he actually doing? Is he your back up plan?" Fred asked him.

"Now that would be telling."

"Look, I dont care about your business, your plans….all I care about are those children, my son."

"Just tell us Hiriam." Alice said.

"Andre is going to even up the odds. Remove a threat, remove a child. Whichever he comes across first. The less armed men in there the better, the less hostages the better."

"One man is going to do all that?" Alice asked him.

"Andre has skills…..that is the main reason he is with me." His phone rang and he answered it. "Yeah…...are you sure…...ok…...no you are right its not an ideal situation…..no line of sight at all?...okay Plan B then." Hiriam looked at the parents around him as he ended his call.

"What was that about?" Alice asked.

"Andre cannot see all the children. He has watched, checked as much as he can without being caught. The others are surrounded by 3 men, armed. Its not an ideal situation." Hiriam looked down to his shoes, knowing his next move was not what he wanted.

"Who? Who is missing?" Fred asked.

"The Jones kid." Hiriam said. "If the children were together we could try picking off one man at a time without anyone noticing. Weaken the armed men inside. Then we could evacuate them together. But without knowing where Jones is, we can't risk it. They may have him as an insurance policy either in the house or somewhere else."

"So we are actually going to do the right thing and give them the money?" Alice asked.

"Yes." Hiriam said.

"Hiriam?" Hermonie looked him it.

"I know. I cannot bear the thought of giving into these criminals….but the situation does not bode well for success. Meha may get hurt, and despite me having no love for the Serpents, we cannot risk it."

Inside the lodge Cassidy stood and looked at the youngsters in front of him.

"Right as much fun as this has been, its time we bid goodbye" He said.

"You are letting us go?" Betty asked him.

"Thats the deal."

"Just like that? You are gonna let us go." Veronica was unsure.

"Yeah, not sure I can put up with any of you much longer. Blondie here." he looked at Betty who stepped closer. "I want you to go out there and retrieve the money. Bring it back in here. Simple as that."

"No." Betty replied. Cassidy cocked his head slowly, looking at her.

"What?" he asked through gritted teeth.

"You have kept our friend from us all night. I am not going to do anything until we see him." She said.

"You are not in control here blondie."

"Its Betty." She replied. He stepped closer to her, brushing up against her hair. He raised his gun and moved it along her chest. In one quick second he grabbed her hair and pulled her hair back.

"Wait! No!" Archie and Veronica screamed.

"Anymore sass out of you kid, and I won't be so calm." He pulled harder and tears started flowing in Betty's eyes.

"Stop it" Veronica called.

"I am in charge here and don't you EVER forget it." He yelled. He let go and pushed her down. Archie and Veronica ran to her.

"We just want to be sure he is ok. Let us see him and she will go out for you." Archie said.

"John, tell Ryan to bring the serpent to the top of the stairs." Cassidy said. John nodded and ran upstairs. The three friends stood together, their hands shaking into Archies. They all looked to the top of the stairs with fear, anticipation and dread. It felt like it took hours as they stood and waited, but in fact only minutes had passed. 2 figures soon appeared on the top step of the winding stairs. Jughead appeared in front of them, Ryan stood behind him. His arm was around Jugheads neck. A gun was resting against the side of his neck.

"Jug!" Archie exclaimed, a bit shocked to see his friend looking slightly battered. He looked to the men beside him. "Let him go." He demanded again.

"Change the record kid. Blondie, you can see he is in one piece. Now go and get the bag." Cassidy looked at her. Betty looked past him and into the eyes of her boyfriend. She could see a pained but strong willed look on his face. "Ryan, I think we have seen enough of the Serpent." He called, not turning to look at the two on the stairs. Ryan pulled Jughead away, a moan could be heard as he dragged the young man back away from sight.

"Okay, I will go." Betty said.

"Get it and bring it back. Don't talk to anyone. I am here right next to your friends. Remember that." Cassidy said. Betty nodded and looked at her friends.

"Its okay B. Do this and we can end this." Veronica said. John stood at the door and opened it as Betty approached. In the distance, Andre was returning from placing the bag halfway up the drive. John ensured the man had returned back before he made Betty leave. Alice gasped as she saw Betty appear.

"Betty!" She called. Hiriam looked at her, willing her to stay calm.

"Alice" He whispered. Betty gingerly walked down the front driveway, she could see her mother in the distance looking at her. Hiriam and Hermonie stood arm in arm. Fred stood next to Alice, supporting her. But she could not see FP. She tried not to look at them all as she approached the bag. She glanced back at the Lodge. Her gut would normally be telling her to run to safety. But she knew it was too risky. She reached down and picked up the bag. Typical of the Lodges to have that kind of money to hand. She loved Veronica like a sister, but sometimes hated what her family stood for. Betty turned and walked back to the front door. She could hear her mothers muted voice, Fred trying to calm her. Betty could feel a few tears in her eyes. She walked through the front door and put the bag down. Cassidy picked it up and examined the contents. He was impressed Lodge had actually gone through with it. Inside was wads of cash.

"Merry Christmas to me." He said.

"You have your money. Now let us go." Archie said.

"Well, promises are promises. You may leave." Cassidy said. Veronica and Betty looked at Archie, but he wasn't moving. "Are you deaf kid?"

"Jughead?" Archie asked.

"That is a different story. Now move." Cassidy said.


	9. The Opportunity

"Wait, what?" Archie exclaimed.

"The deal was with him too." Veronica said.

"I never said that. He is that 'Opportunity' I spoke of. My business with you lot is over. Leave here."

"No. You said you would let us all go." Archie stood his ground. Cassidy stood and faced him.

"I said no such thing. I have bigger plans for him. And they don't feature you and the rest of the Scooby Gang here. Leave."

"I am not leaving him alone." Archie said through gritted teeth. Cassidy pulled out his gun and raised it so Archie could see it.

"I think you are." Cassidy said. "Leave here in one piece, or with holes in you. Your choice." Veronica pulled on Archies arm, trying to get him to follow them.

"Come on Archie please. " She begged him.

"I can't go Ronnie." He looked at her.

"I know, none of us want to leave him. But we have too. We can all work together to get him out. FP wont stand for it." Veronica said.

"If that was me. He would not leave me…..or anyone. I am not….going." Archie glared at Cassidy.

"Ryan! Bring our guest back out." Cassidy called up the stairs, not taking his eyes off Archie. For a second Archie thought he had won, and Jughead would be coming back with them. Ryan appeared on the stairs again. Archie had not noticed before, but Jugheads hands were tied behind his back and he had bruises showing on his face. Ryan was once more holding the young man around the neck. Cassidy walked up the stairs and placed his gun against Jugheads head. "I have no problem pulling this trigger. And with Ryan being a crack shot too…...I dont like Jugheads chances!"

"Wait! No!" Archie said.

"You three are leaving now…...or I will shoot him." Cassidy threatened.

"I….I can't…."Archie looked at Jughead.

"Archie….please." His friend said.

"Arch, please we have to go." Betty had been crying and looked at her boyfriends face. She hated leaving him too…...but knew it was too risky to stay. Her and Veronica pulled Archie away.

"I will be back Jug…...I will." Archie said. He kept his eyes on his friend as the girls dragged him away. He was going to be back. No one was going to do this to his friends.

RRRRRRRRR

The three teens ran out the door and down the pathway. Their parents stood in anticipation as they ran up to them. Each teen fell into their parents arms.

"Oh Meha. I am so glad you are safe." Hiriam kissed Veronicas head.

"Betty, thank god." Alice was crying hard, hugging her daughter. Fred took his sons head and brought him in for a man hug.

"Are you hurt?" Fred asked him.

"No dad I am okay." Archie said. Fred looked over his sons shoulder to the front of the house.

"Where's Jughead?" he asked.

"He…..they wouldn't let him go. We have to get him out." Archie said turning to Hiraim.

"Why won't they let him go?" Alice asked.

"They kept saying something about plans. They know he is a serpent." Betty said.

"If those crooks have business with The Serpents, we cannot stand in the way." Hiriam said.

"Daddy…...they are dangerous. They have guns and they will not hesitate to hurt him. Something is not right here." Veronica said.

"You are safe and that's all I am concerned about." Hiriam replied.

"So you dont care that Jughead…..my friend is still inside. In trouble?" Veronica crossed her arms and looked at her father.

"We cannot mess with The Serpents and whatever issues they have."

"What if that was me in there…..they decided to keep me….."

"You are my daughter, I would do anything to save you. He is not my son."

"He is my friend. We have to help him Daddy. It's your fault he is in trouble." Veronica said.

"And how do you figure that Veronica?" Hermonie asked.

"They came here looking for your money. They knew you, they knew you would have some. As soon as they realised who Jughead was…...their plans changed."

"That is none of our concern Meha." Hiriam said.

"Well it has to be. He may not be your son…..but he is someones son. He is FP's son. He means a lot to us all. To your own daughter. Are you really going to walk away and leave a poor childs life in danger." Fred said.

"Would the Serpents come to help us in our time of need….."Hiriam said.

"Yes they would and they have. Jughead helps anyone when he can." Veronica said. Hiriam looked at the faces of the people around him. The teens, the parents….all looking at him with disapproving eyes.

"Well we would need to know what exactly they want with him." Hiriam gave in."By the sounds of it, it wont be long before they do." Archie said.

"There is something they want, and Jughead is a part of it now."


	10. A Fathers Son

Apologise for the delay in getting a new chapter up. My stage show was performed last week and was SO successful. It has kept me busy for the last 6 months. Now its over I have so many things to finish. Hopefully I can keep posting regular.

Thanks for the reviews

RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR

Relief came over Jughead as he watched his friends leave and head to safety. He was unsure what was going on, why these people were determined to keep him around. Ryan had pushed the young man down the stairs and into the now half empty living room. Jughead lost his footing and he fell to the ground. Every part of him ached. He was tired and could feel the bruises forming across his body. He took a few seconds to recover as he laid on the ground, though his tied hands ensured he was no where near comfortable…...he still took a moment to rest. He closed his eyes and leant back. His respite didn't last long. He felt a hand grab a scruff of his hair and pull him up. The muscles in his neck felt like they were about to break.

"Did we say you could rest Serpent?" Cassidy said, his tone more menacing then before.

"Well, I thought a 5 second break would refresh me." Jughead quipped back. This was met with a hard strike across his face. He fell to the ground hard, the force of the hand striking him almost caused tears in his eyes from the pain. He laid stunned on the ground. Before he could even shake it off, he felt his hair being yanked up once more. He couldn't keep it in anymore.

"Owwwww" he cried out. Cassidy shoved him onto a chair in front of them.

"Cass man…...look we have some money. Enough to get on the road, get a clear run. Leave him and we can high tail it" Ryan said.

"With that lot out there, we wouldn't get far. No….we stick with the plan." Cassidy said.

"This is not the original plan man." Ryan pointed out.

"Things change…..you dont like it you can leave."

"Ryan is with us…...right Ryan." John looked at him. Ryan nodded and backed away. "So whats next?"

"Our deal is with the Serpents now. First things first….Todd. Time we had a snack…..see what you can rustle up." He said. Todd snuck away into the kitchen.

"Is that really the most important thing right now?" Ryan challenged him.

"I am getting fed up with your attitude Ryan." Cassidy said.

"Lets just say I am tired and want this to end. This was not what we came here for."

"Things change. I am not letting a chance of revenge slip away from me. Been too many years in the making." He looked down to Jughead who looked confused mixed with tiredness and tinged with pain.

"So do I get to find out what all of this is about?" Jughead asked.

"In good time. We will have story time once father dear has arrived." Cassidy said.

"So this is about my dad?" Jughead asked. "Let me guess…..he kicked you out of the Serpents…..because you didn't have the right stuff." Cassidy hit Jughead across the face, the young mans head snapped back in pain.

"You sure do have your dads spunk dont you…..shame he doesn't think enough of you to be here. All your friends have run off to their parents and yet you…..oh dear oh dear." Cassidy paced in front of Jughead.

"He does not like to stay still for long, he likes to travel, to work….he doesn't sit at home awaiting the phone to ring. Or selling shares or whatever it is that your picture perfect parents probably do." Cassidy turned to Jughead and shoved the gun under his chin, cocking the trigger.

"Keep talking kid…...see what my little friend here does. Revenge or not…...I am about ready to end you."

RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR

Betty and Veronica sat in the seats of Mr Lodges limo, the doors open around them. They watched as police officers chatted, mingled, came up with ideas and plans. Alice checked her phone again and looked back to Betty. Archie was pacing around the car.

"Why are we just sat around here…..we should be trying to get him out." Archie said.

"There are 4 armed men in there. They are no match while they have a gun on Jughead." Fred said trying to calm his son.

"I shouldn't have left him….with them." Archie said.

"We had no choice Arch….they are unhinged and we had to do what they wanted….or we could all of ended up hurt." Veronica said.

"And news on FP?" Betty looked at her mom.

"No….I have no idea if he got the text, he…" Alice was cut of as she heard the loud rumbling of a bike approach from the distance. The group watched as a dark clad rider approached at a high speed. He pulled up and instantly threw his helmet off. The unmistakeable sounds of more engines echoed behind him. Each bike coming to a halt, in view of everyone.

"Where is he?…..Where is my son?" FP screamed, his face red with anger. Fred and Archie ran up to him and stopped him from running up to the house. "Let me go Fred."

"No FP. We need to stay calm."

"They have my son!" FP yelled, trying to break through the Andrews men grasp.

"And right now they are in control…..they want something from him or you. We need to stay clam and figure out what." Fred said.

"You! Is this to do with you!" FP headed to Hiriam, venom in his eyes. Archie pushed in front of him and stopped him.

"No Mr Jones. Nothing could be done about all this. This is not his fault." Archie said.

"Its his house, they came here for him and his never ending money and jewels and now Jughead is in danger because of it. Of HIM!"

"FP please. No one could have predicted this. And according to the kids, those men did not plan this with Jughead. Something changed and their plans changed." Fred explained.

"What? What plans?" FP looked at Fred, confused and scared. The supporting Serpents gathered around him.

"Seems they have business with all of you…...now who's fault is it?" Hiriam smirked. This was soon met by a swift punch in the face, FPS's hand connecting with his cheek. Hiriam stumbled back. Fred and Sweet Pea held FP back.

"If they hurt my son….I will end you." FP snarled


	11. Story Time

All Jughead could feel was the cold and sharp nuzzle of the gun jammed under his chin. His body ached through tiredness and from the hits he been taken. It was not the first time he had been smacked down, but coming from men like this…...it seemed harder and more painful to him.

"Cass man, looks like Papa dear has arrived." John said from the window. Cassidy moved the gun from under Jugheads chin and headed to the window. Jughead collapsed to the ground, exhausted more then anything.

"Well well well. Looks like the games are about to begin." Cassidy said. "So kid….do you believe in your father and your Serpents?" Cassidy crouched down to look at Jughead.

"Serpents trust and have faith in each other." Jughead said.

"But what about dear FP senior, the one and only Serpent King….would he sacrifice his Serpents for his son?" Cassidy asked. Jughead looked up to him. The use of the word sacrifice had Jughead intrigued.

"Why would you ask that?" He asked. "Just what exactly has my father done to make you throw those toys from your pram." Cassidy took no time to deliver a powerful punch to the side of Jugheads temple. The young mans eyes glazed over, his head pounded. He fell to the ground and could hear the voices around him, even if he was struggling to see anyone through his dazed eyes.

"Not everything is about you, about the so called King. Anyone of your precious Serpents can make a mistake, and in this case…...a major mistake." Cassidy explained. Jughead stood up slowly and faced him.

"Let me guess, they slept with your lady." Jughead quipped. Cassidy turned and looked at his fellow co-horts.

"This one sure has balls of steel" He said. He snapped back and cracked his elbow against Jugheads cheek. For what felt like the hundredth time Jughead crumpled to the ground. He didn't have time to react. Cassidy had almost climbed on his back, the gun end was jammed in the back of his neck. "I am one second away from releasing this trigger kid. Try me!" he whispered into Jugheads ear. Jughead had closed his eyes, despite trying to keep up the Serpent bravado. He was struggling inside. He was tired, hungry, hurt and as much as he hated to admit it, he was scared.

"Okay, okay." He said, dejected. Cassidy let go of him and he crumpled to the floor once more. He slowly sat himself up and rested again against the nearby couch. Cassidy sat on the seat opposite him.

"Time we said hello to daddy deariest" Cassidy said. He grabbed a cellphone from a side table, Jughead looked up and realised it was his phone. He had left it on the side when he headed upstairs. Cassidy scrolled on the phone screen and came across FPs name in the phonebook. He pressed the button and listened.

RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR

FP was stood, arms crossed, looking at the lodge in front of him. Sweet Pea and Fred were stood beside him.

"I know what you are thinking FP." Fred said looking at the determined look on his face.

"Its not just him thinking it Mr Andrews. Serpents dont stand by and wait in situations like this." Sweet Pea said.

"I hope you have not seen many situations like this." Fred looked at the young man.

"Not the first time for me, but luckily it wasn't my own son in danger." FP looked at Fred. "But as Serpents we stood strong. And we move if we need too."

"Let the police handle this. Its the safest option to ensure Jughead isn't hurt in the process." Fred said.

"Trust them? They let Hiriam make this exchange without my son."

"No one let them. The exchange was for all kids. But the robbers in there changed the plans. No one could have known that." Fred said.

"I didn't want to leave him…..they threatened to kill him if I didn't" Archie said walking up between his dad and FP. "I would never leave him…..but he…" FP put his hand on Archies shoulder.

"I know…...I know." FP said.

"Any idea on what this issue is they seem to have with you and the Serpents?" Archie asked him.

"You know our history kid. We are not well liked by a lot of people for a lot of reasons." FP looked once more to the lodge in front of him. "I am the king, I have enemies out there who would want to get to me through my kids. I live in fear everyday of someone coming for him or Jellybean."

"Does the name Cassidy mean anything to you?" Archie asked him.

"Not that I recall." FP admitted. All of a sudden his cellphone made a noise from his pocket. He looked at the screen and his heart jumped. "Jug?" he asked.

"Not quite. But he sends his regards." A voice came from over the phone. FP pressed the speaker phone and let Fred and Archie listen in.

"Let me talk to him." FP demanded.

"Before we get a chance to chat? Not feeling the love there King." The voice said. Archie looked at FP and mouthed "Cassidy" indicating it was the voice of the main man.

"Ok who are you and what do you want?" FP asked.

"Come on, are you telling me that Lodge or that big mouth ginger kid has not already given out the juicy details. I am disappointed!" Cassidy said.

"Some jerk named Cassidy." FP said.

"Oh smart mouth. Risky when I have a gun to your kids head!"

"Why dont you skip the formalities and let me know what you want?" FP asked him.

"Ever heard of a Janelle Fraser?" The man asked. FP thought for a second, the name meant nothing to him.

"No, cant say I have." FP replied.

"Then what about….Richard Huntley?" The name made FP stop in his tracks…...that name he had heard of.

"Rocco?...Yeah I know him. What's your deal with him?" FP asked.

"Grab a coffee and a chair children, its story time."


	12. Once a Serpent

FP was still surrounded by an array of people, listening in as Cassidy spoke. The police were frantically taking notes, whispering to each other.

"Now what does a guy like you know about a legend like Rocco?" FP asked him.

"Are you…..The Serpent King…..trying to tell me that you have heard of Rocco but blank at the name Janelle Fraser?"

"Am I spose to know that name?" FP queried.

"Call yourself the King! What a joke." Cassidy said.

"Listen kid, I am here for one reason and that doesn't include a bed time story….I want my son!" FP yelled.

"And I want revenge for my mother!" Cassidy replied.

"Mother?...Janelle Fraser?" FP asked. Beside him police officers had jumped alive, taking more notes and trying to find all they could about this woman.

"Yes. Janelle Fraser…..a name every single Serpent should know."

"Why?"

"Because of what happened. Of what he did to her."

"And just what did Rocco do?" FP looked at the others around him. He was at a loss as to what was going on.

"Why don't you ask him?" Cassidy asked.

"And just how do I do that?"

"And this children…..is where the deal comes in. You get me that Serpent and you can have your son back." Cassidy said.

"How am I meant to do that?"

"Are you not the Serpent King? People fear you, people are loyal to you. Once a Serpent always a Serpent." In the house, Cassidy knelt down beside Jughead. The teen was resting against the sofa. Cassidy placed his gun against Jugheads temple.

"Your son has faith in you too. Right kid?" He dug the gun in. "Say goodbye to dad." Jughead remained quiet, he had fearful tears in his eyes and did not want his dad to hear his weakness. "Don't make me ask twice kid." He pushed the gun more. Jughead closed his eyes, the fear building inside him.

"Jug?" FPs voice came over the phone.

"Dad…..I…" Jughead spoke.

"Hang in there kid. I am gonna get you out."

"Now go and play detective and bring me that Serpent." Cassidy said.

RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR

FP stood in silence, the quiet phone in his hands. Everyone around him was stood in silence, looking at the Serpent.

"Mr Jones, who are these people Cassidy is talking about?" Betty asked.

"Rocco is…...was a legend with the Serpents. He was in line to be the next King once upon a time but he never took it." FP explained.

"Why?" Veronica asked.

"No one ever knew why. But many stories have floated through the group over the years." FP said.

"So you know him?" Archie asked.

"We met a few times, decent man. His time with the Serpents was well known, people loved him."

"And you don't know this Janelle Fraser?" Fred asked.

"No. I wish I did."

"Then we need to find who she is and where this Rocco is." Alice said. She punched a few numbers in her phone and walked off, a lady on a mission.

"Did he say anything in there Archie. about what this is all about?" FP looked to him.

"No, he was on the edge a lot. Not too forthcoming with the information but he is unpredictable and dangerous. Not afraid to show his weight, or his gun." Archie replied.

"Who on earth is this Cassidy?" FP asked.

"We know him." Hermoine said. "In some way."

"How?" FP looked at her.

"His family live local, Veronica said he works in a local shop. We have known his family for a while.

"So you know his mother, this Janelle Fraser?" an officer asked her.

"Thats the thing, why its taken me a minute to realise who he is, his mother is called Heather. I have met her a few times. Veronica tells me one of the men inside is his brother John."

"This doesn't make sense." Archie said.

"Cassidys mother either changed her name or one of them is not his real mother." Betty summarised.

"Why? And what is her connection to Rocco?" Sweet Pea asked.

RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR

Jughead sat across from the men, each of them stuffing their faces. He was not going to admit it but he was starving. He had lost all concept of time but knew it had been a fair while since that monopoly game. It felt like it had been hours since his friends had been released, but it had only been a short while. He was tired, hungry and in pain and the situation around him seemed hazy and almost a story ripped from a movie. He wanted to sleep but he knew he couldn't take his eyes off them. He needed to watch for that chance to escape, to get the upper hand….oh whatever he could actually muster. He closed his eyes and leaned his head back.

"Cass man, think maybe we should give him something to eat, looks like he is about ready to pass out" John mentioned. Cassidy swollowed his mouthful of sandwich and glanced over to Jughead.

"Not sure he deserves it." Cassidy said.

"Look at it this way Cassidy. He is your leverage right now to get what you want and get us out of here. He dies from hunger or whatever and no one will work with us." Todd piped up.

"He is not gonna die from missing 1 meal." Cassidy replied.

"Maybe not, but I dont see the Serpents obeying us much if he looks like that." John said. Cassidy looked from the 3 men around him and back to Jughead.

"Fine, get him something." Cassidy agreed. John nodded and headed to the kitchen. Jughead looked to Cassidy, he hated feeling like he had to say thank you to him. It was his fault everything was happening, why they were all held up in this lodge. He could have taken the money and run. Now they were stuck here waiting for a break. John soon came through with a sandwich on a plate and a glass of water. He stood over Jughead, noticing the issue in front of them.

"Well he can't eat with his hands tied behind him." John said looking back to Cassidy.

"Not sure I like the idea of him being untied, he has attitude on him." Cassidy said.

"Well I am not feeding him." John replied.

"Fine, tie his hands in front of him while he eats." Cassidy conceded. Ryan stood up and placed himself beside Jughead, pointing his gun at him. John placed the plate and glass down and proceeded to retie the teens hands in front of him. When he was done Jughead looked at him.

"Thanks." he said. Jughead gratefully consumed the sandwich and water. Just the act of eating a small meal made him feel better. Though his ribs ached as he did, he knew he had broken some. The four men seemed to be restless, pacing around. Cassidy was flipping through a magazine, Ryan had left Jugheads side and was checking out the rack of CDs in the corner. John picked up the dirty plates and headed into the kitchen. This left Todd stood near Jughead . An almost quick and completely stupid idea came through Jugheads mind. He knew if he got hold of Todds gun he could do something. He had to act before they decided to re-tie his hands behind him. Cassidy and Ryan were pre-occupied across the room. Jughead glanced up, took a deep breathe and dived for Todd. The two fell to the ground. Jughead had his hands on the gun but the noise made the others turn around. They rushed over to see Jughead and Todd on the ground.

"Stop it!" Cassidy yelled with venom. Him and Ryan pointed their guns at the pair. Todd was stronger then Jughead and managed to pull the gun away from him. Jughead fought on, his tied hands reaching for the moving gun.

It connected.

A gun shot sounded.


End file.
